Talk:Episode 153: Two Leaders/@comment-5674215-20131209095115/@comment-4133512-20131209174805
Let me just analyse what's probably in store for that (pardon my VERY limted understanding of Japanese): Episode 153 and 154 focuses on Aichi vs Reversed Kai. Episode 155 should be a separate part where Leon Soryu wants to take revenge for being "pseudo-reversed" in Season 2. I use the word "pseudo-reversed" for him because this is what Void did to him at that time, but ended up only being possessed by Void on his right hand, and the effects are somewhat similar to the Reverse in Season 3. But then here's the surprise, Reversed Takuto actually used the Reverse Power to create a "Void Leon" (which Reversed Takuto refers to as "Future version of Leon") out of thin air! So the next fight probably be Leon VS Void Leon, basically a Purification Aqua Force Deck (the one that Leon is using, ace card being Tetra Drive Dragon) VS Void Aqua Force Deck (Leon used this in S2, with Glory Maelstrom as ace card), basically fighting against his old deck using his new one. Speaking of this, I can speculate now that even if Kai does lose to Aichi and reverts back to normal at the end of Episode 154. Reversed Takuto can still do something similar like what he did for Leon in Episode 155 and create another "Reverse Kai" out of thin air as well, explaning the two Half-Decks that are shown on MB with both Kai and Reversed Kai holding 25 cards each (Kagero and Link Joker respectively). If true, could probably explain another use of the Reverse energy that has been terrorizing the world over: When a fighter is "reversed", the energy multiples with the fighter as host (like infectious viruses), and continues to "infect" the energy by winning in Vanguard fights against normal fighters, that's why the "Reverse" fighters are in a hurry to win against ALL members in a certain group of people (like what happened in Miyaji, Hitsue, Team AL4, Team Handsome's Card Shop etc) to gather enough of the dark energy. Strong fighters that have been "infected" will also have a "Reverse" version of their Ace Cards created to increase chances of victory as well. Problem is, when such strong "Reversed" fighters are defeated, the energy will desert them (together with their "Reverse" Ace Cards) BUT NOT DISAPPEAR, they just return to Link Joker (Reversed Takuto) instead, resulting in a net energy increase for him. And when such dark energy increases to a critical mass, Reversed Takuto can not only create New Link Joker or Reverse Units, but even Reversed "Clones" of Fighters that has previously been Reversed and returned to normal. And based on the two sources, such abilities would probably be the next step of Link Joker's plan, with Leon (pseudo-reversed) and Kai (chose to be Reversed) being the first two test subjects to have their Reversed twin being created like this (provided that they are still normal), which also means that Fighters who have NEVER been reversed up till this time will not be fighting against their evil doubles, putting Aichi, Misaki and Ren in that category. Not mentioning, after Episode 155 the show will take a 1 week break (probably New Year festive slot) before resuming broadcast. Episode 155 is also the final episode of CardFight Vanguard for the year 2013, Episode 156 will resume on 12 Jan 2014.